Free
by Jo Slater
Summary: That boy from the West is back to visit Haldir, Ashk, and the family. But, he has come back for only one reason.


**Title: Free**

**Author: **Jo Slater

**Date: 06-30 -06**

**Summary: **That boy from the West is back to visit Haldir, Ashk, and the family. But, he's come back for only one reason. He has to tell Haldir something.

**Time: **The twins are fourteen, Nethin is nearly eleven. This is about four or five years after _Accident._

_Well everybody! I'm terribly sorry about this massive delay. Unfortunately real life had a bit of a fit this month. I do hope you all understand. Thanks so much for your patience. I will update again, ASAP! Summary to the next installment is at the bottom._

**Also**, there has been a question or two related to the **childrens' aging**. Though I have researched and whatnot, there does not seem to be a decisive aging to Elves. Some think they age like humans, but platue for long bouts of time after the younger years. Others say they age extremely slow. I have to say, I'd agree with the first ideal. So, considering the end of this series, the humanity in the children, etc, I've decided that they will age according to human process, and later platue. Just so everyone knows!

Now, read on, my lovelies!

**Free**

**Haldir**

"March Warden, I'm glad you've come."

I looked unenthused at Ferevellon's cheerful greeting. Surely he knew well about the fact that I was disturbed on my first morning away from the Guard in the last three weeks. Coming to the Western borders this morning did not make me pleasurable company.

"Is this as urgent as you implied pre-dawn this morning?" I drawled, dismounting carefully from Black's saddle. The horse shifted, snorting. I glared. Had the damned brute not jumped three fences to get to Kali and impregnate her yet again, he wouldn't have been awake so early either.

Ferevellon glanced behind him and his broad smile was bright if not a bit mischievous. "I believe it is most urgent, Haldir."

I didn't bother to reply as I scaled the tree Ferevellon was perched on to join him. Leaving Black with the other horses – not without a keen warning to the troublesome horse – I followed Ferevellon through the branches toward the border.

I greeted the tenth squad as we passed them among the trees. They had been assigned the border only yesterday, and they seemed in good spirits. However, I didn't miss the game of Hemid going on even as a young Galadhrim tried his best to hide it.

Alas, sometime later, Ferevellon and I arrived at the borders. Several Galadhrim were stationed in two trees, all of them peering downward just outside the borderline.

Ferevellon stopped, motioning me onward. "Command is yours, March Warden."

I gave him a second look, still unsure of the smile on his face. It was dampened now, only because he was a Warden near his troops, but I could see it like a star in the dark.

I frowned, but continued onward.

I saw him as I neared. The distinct form of a man greeted me from the snowy ground below. Thick leathers and furs covered his broad shoulders, and he was tall for a human. Amber colored hair was tied back – odd for the Eastern kinds. I had no doubt he was a Westerner if only from that small indication.

"He has been waiting to speak with you, March Warden," said a quiet Galadhrim, looking curiously at the Human below. I glanced at the troop who spoke to me before sighing. Had Ferevellon called me to the borders for a curious Human? For his health, I hoped not.

Wanting to return to the city as quickly as possible, I did not give any orders to the others. Instead, I dropped down from the trees and walked away from the Lothlorien line to meet this stranger.

"You have no business here," I said gruffly, the cold of the morning puffing a cloud of mist from my mouth.

"Don't I?" asked the man. I had been right of course. His voice was strictly Western. He turned and I didn't miss the smug smirk on his face.

"These are Elven lands." Even as I spoke, I studied his face. His eyes were glimmering at me in a strange shade of sea-green. His hair was long, a lock of it dangling beside his right eye. It was a Western color; that strange ginger-red.

"Oh, I know," said the man, his smirk disappeared. "It has been some time since I have seen your Elven lands, March Warden."

Silence hung between us briefly and I could hear the whispers of my Galadhrim behind me. However, I ignored them. Something familiar flickered in this man's eyes. A whisper of shadow and a chase of light…Had I not seen this man before?

"I hear of a woman within your trees," said the young man I stared at. He looked so very familiar. A smile stretched over his face, claiming his identity. "And her children, a boy and a girl…Half-breeds, the offspring of Haldir O'Lorien…"

Something twisted in my gut as, in my gaze, the man before me shrunk into a boy I once knew. Timid, quiet, and hidden in the shadows had been that boy from long ago when a darker time had claimed my life. But now, he was strong and confident. My own smile was slow. The rugged man before me _was, _indeed, a boy I once knew…Donavon.

"I have been long at wait to return here," Donavon said, his deep voice a shock to the mousy voice I remembered so clearly now.

"We have been waiting at long for you to come," I replied. His smile blared bright and he immediately shook my offered hand with the strength of a young man.

"I had hoped your Warden would tell you who I was…And that you would bring Mis…Ashk with you." I smiled at his stumble. The child had called Ashk only Missus, but this man could gain the respect enough to call her forthright.

"She would be thrilled to see you," I told him seriously. Though it had been quiet in past years, Ashk had always been curious as to what had happened to Donavon. I secretly had been as well. He was, in fact, the same person who had saved my daughter once and likely the rest of us in some way.

"Will you bring her to me?" Donavon asked, the eagerness in his voice not hidden.

A whisper of quiet consent slipped into my mind. My Lady's voice was calm and gentle, silently granting me permission to my hopes.

I smiled. "I will bring you to her."

**Ashk**

"That's mine!"

"It's mine!"

"It is not!"

"Ama!"

"Tattler!"

"Boys!" I shouted over the noise. Onduras and Nethin immediately ended their arguing. Between them was a wooden bow with no string. Haldir had brought it home for the two to share when it had been broken on the training fields. I had immediately known it would cause problems.

"The next time I hear you arguing about it, it's going to be _mine, _understood?"

The two looked at each other before Onduras let go of the bow. "Yes, Ama."

I finished putting the dishes away, idly listening as Onduras and Nethin talked happily as if the argument had never happened. I shook my head.

Walking into the common room, I found Pirate lying on the sofa. "Pirate…" The dog's eyes opened and he looked at me. His fluffy tail thumped twice on the cushions. I sighed. "If Haldir finds you there, you're not hiding behind my skirts again."

Pirate whined miserably before pushing himself off the sofa. Snidely, he walked right past Moss who was perched on a footstool.

What hour was it? I had to retrieve Ana from Lady Galadriel soon…

The door opened suddenly, shocking me and sending the boys into a mad fit.

"Ada!" they both shrieked, stampeding down the hall toward the door. I turned only to see them both skid to a stop. Nethin backed slightly behind his brother as Pirate started barking like mad.

"Who are you?" Nethin asked.

"Nethin, that is no way to treat a guest," I heard Haldir scold as I frowned. He shushed Pirate promptly.

Moving through the kitchener I peered at the door. I straightened in surprise. When I had expected an exotic Elf to stand in my doorway, I found instead a rugged looking young man. Haldir closed the door and the young man looked from my children up to me. I didn't miss the pure, soft affection that fell into his eyes.

I looked warily at Haldir. Who was this he had brought into our home?

My husband smiled at me.

"Ashk," said the man, his voice deep and churning. He smiled slowly at me and my children looked from him to me. The man shifted almost uncomfortably as he tucked a loose lock of hair behind his ear. Stubble roughened his jaw and chin, but he was young and clean shaven for the most part.

"Don't you recognize me after all this time?" he said then, amusement in his voice. I shook my head silently and he and Haldir exchanged a look. The man gazed at me then again. "It's me…Donavon."

Something inside me broke like a cracking branch. Suddenly, I could see that boy I remembered in the twinkling eyes of this man. His dashing smile was no longer as shadowed as it once was, and – Vala – he was so tall!

I laughed because I couldn't help myself. In an instant, I was to him, embracing him as a friend from long ago. His strong arms wrapped around me almost timidly and when I pulled away, I didn't miss the wary glance he shot at my husband.

"What has taken you so long?" I demanded with a smile.

He chuckled. "I had hoped to visit sooner…But things had come up here and there." He glanced down at my sons watching in pure awe. The only Humans they had ever known to enter this home was myself or my sister Ana. Though they had visited many Human villages – Celebruim on a regular basis – seeing a man in their home was surely shockworthy.

"Are you Onduras?" Donavon asked, squatting down before them and speaking directly to my eldest son. Onduras nodded and Donavon looked to his brother. "And you must be Nethin…Your father just told me about you, but I'm afraid we've never met." He held out his hand and Nethin only shied away.

"Nethin, it's all right," Haldir said. Nethin looked at him but still did not grasp Donavon's hand.

"We'll have to get to know each other," Donavon said kindly. Nethin had always been wary of his Human brethren, though for the life of me I could not explain why.

"Come, Donavon. Make yourself at home," I said then as Donavon stood. I motioned him toward the common room. "You have much to tell us."

**Ana – Dusk**

The stranger sat across from me. I couldn't help but stare at him shoveling down his food like he was. It was as though he hadn't eaten in weeks!

Onduras's foot tapped mine under the table. Briefly, we exchanged a look. Nethin, our younger brother, seemed not to notice the starving creature beside him. He happily went about eating. He was, of course, sitting on the farthest edge of his chair possible.

Finally, I couldn't help myself. "Haven't you eaten…lately?"

Both my parents put down their forks to look at me. I shrank in my chair a bit.

However, the stranger had paused as well. He looked at his plate, then at everyone else's. Sitting up from hunching over his dinner like an animal, he cleared his throat. "Not too recently, no."

My mother frowned, shooting a look at Ada.

"You walked all the way from the sea to here?" Onduras asked, my brother's voice sounding more curious than I had heard it in a long time.

"All the way."

"Why didn't you take a horse?"

"Us Western folk don't use horses much. Horses are very expensive in those parts. I've been all across the land only on foot, you know."

Ama smiled as the stranger leaned forward, his eyes taking on a wild light that caught my attention. "I've even seen Hobbits."

"Ada, I haven't seen a Hobbit before," Nethin said, looking at Ada with a plea on his face.

"Nethin, the next time I see a Hobbit, I promise to introduce you," Ada replied. He pointed at Nethin's plate. "Now eat your dinner."

"I saw a dragon once too," Donavon continued.

Onduras's curiosity flared brighter. "You did?"

"I certainly did," said the stranger, a boastful grin on his face. "And I saw a balrog once or twice; even ran into Glorfindel of Riverdale."

"Rivendell," I corrected.

The man chuckled. "Rivendell. He was off to hunt one down."

"Is that all you do now? Travel?" Ada asked, leaning back in his chair to look at Donavon. I didn't quite understand why, but Ada acted as though he respected that young man. I couldn't see why. There was nothing very special about him, besides that he was a Westerner.

"I traveled for some time after-" He looked at Onduras and I, and something hot and sharp blared in his mind. It screamed at me and I flinched in my chair. He forced a smile, but still the echoes of his memories haunted us both.

I really had to work on my own shielding…

"After the last time I saw all of you, I traveled for a handful of years. I got into my share of messes."

"Like what?" Nethin asked.

"Well, I tell you what – I was captured by some Elves just like your daddy and they thought _I _was a ranger!" He laughed. "Luckily, my Elvish wasn't too horrible…And one of them knew Westron. They let me go after a day or two."

Nethin looked unimpressed.

The stranger shifted. "Then, I was lost in a canyon for a week! I didn't have anything to eat, so I had to eat branches…A big flood came and washed me out."

"Donavon, that's terrible," Ama said, a look of distress on her face.

The man laughed. "It sounds terrible. It wasn't so bad…I suppose."

"Right. The only other person I know to tell me the worst isn't so bad is him-" Ama pointed at Ada. Ada looked as guilty as a criminal.

Nethin's swinging feet suddenly collided with my knee. "Ow! Nethin!" I snatched a piece of bread and threw it at him, knocking him in the face.

"Ana." Ada looked at me out of the corner of his eye and I sighed, rubbing my knee under the table.

"Well, Ada, he kicked me!"

"Whiney baby," Nethin teased, making a face at me.

I scowled, my idiot brother's teasing annoying me more than ever lately. He was such a little snot!

The drinks at the table began to boil.

My father turned his head, looking at me with a steady stare. I swallowed my reply to my brother and finally noticed the drinks.

"Oh…"

The stranger was looking at me wide-eyed, but I ignored him. I had to put all my concentration on calming the drinks and myself.

I shot one last glare at my younger brother. He made a face at me before becoming rightly pale when Ada turned his glare on him.

"I see the household is still lively," Donavon said with a smile, looking at my mother.

"Always," Ama replied, setting a displeased look my way. I sighed. She looked back to the man. "Do you have a family of your own just yet?"

The stranger smiled and his embarrassment poured off of him. Though Lady Galadriel had warned me just that day against pulling from people's emotions, the man was intriguing. He was like…I couldn't even explain it. His aura was forever a jumble of everything imaginable. Who knew a human could be so complicated?

"Not quite yet," he said, giving a sheepish smile to Ama.

_Nedora_

I frowned, his jumbled thoughts clearing to the single name. I glanced at Onduras as if he'd heard it as well, but of course he didn't. At the moment, he was sneaking a bite of his food to Pirate lying expertly still under the table.

"Who's Nedora?" I asked, poking around at my food.

Donavon paled slightly, his sea-green eyes darting to me. I stared back at him waiting for his reply. Suddenly, he chuckled. I was shocked by the sudden bark of laughter.

"Nedora is…Um…A friend of mine."

Ama looked at me then to the stranger. "A friend?" My mother did not have the powers I had, but no one ever said she wasn't intuitive. Between the two of us, Ada swore we could make sense of what an Orc thought.

Donavon's cheeks flushed a bit. Beside me, Ada chuckled. "You lost that fast, Donavon." Ada stood, beginning to clear the table.

Suddenly, there was a pounding at the door.

My heart sank and I looked to Ada. There was only one reason anyone ever pounded on our door, and that was when Ada had to go to the borders.

But, he had only just returned…

A disappointed sigh left Ama and the table was silent. The stranger frowned as Ada went to answer the door. Even in their hushed voices, my brothers and I could hear what Ada and the Galadhrim were talking about.

"I'm sorry, March Warden. We tried to-"

"It's all right. I will join you shortly."

I put my fork down, leaning back in my chair as Ada came back in the room. He motioned to Ama, the same motion he had every time before he was about to leave yet again.

"Excuse us, Donavon," Ama said to the man as she stood. He nodded and she left us.

Reigning silence held us all captive. I looked curiously at the Human.

"That means Ada has to leave again," Nethin told him, shifting on his chair. "He has to leave a lot."

"Where does he go?"

"To the borders," Onduras said. "He's the March Warden. It's his duty." The pride in my twin brother's voice hardly smothered the disappointment he had too. Ada had been gone most of the month.

"Oh, of course," Donavon said with a nod just as Ama and Ada came back in the room, Ada announcing he had to go again as if we didn't already know.

**Onduras – Night**

Pirate bumped into a chair at the table and I turned around, glaring at him. I put a finger to my lips and the dog looked accordingly ashamed. He was getting old now though…He couldn't see as well in the dark.

However, that didn't stop our midnight runs for snacks.

I opened one of the cabinets, pointing to the treats inside. I looked back at Pirate who thumped his tail on the ground eagerly. I smiled, reaching for a jar.

A flicker of light outside the entrance room on the balcony caught my eye. I froze, peering through the dark to see a shadow outside. Frowning, I carefully went through the kitchener into the entrance.

Donavon was outside, a smoking pipe in his hand.

He jumped when I opened the door.

"What are you doing out here so late?" I asked, quietly closing the door behind me. Pirate sat on the other side, laying down to nap.

"I had a bit of trouble sleeping," Donavon said, glancing at Pirate then back to me. "Where'd you get him?"

"My sister found him when we were four. He's been here for the last ten years."

Donavon nodded, perhaps a bit impressed. I looked at the pipe in his hand. It reeked and I stepped back. I hated the smell of pipes.

"How do you know my parents?" I asked then, turning my head to look at the stranger.

He peered back at me. His eyes flickered as they often did, and I couldn't help but feel as if I knew him. There was something just…familiar about him.

"They took me in when I was a boy not too much older than you. I lived with your mother in Celebrium while she was pregnant with you and your sister."

I frowned. "Was my father here in Lorien?"

Donavon raised a brow, his eyes turning a bit wary. "Yes…Of course he was. They weren't living together at the time."

That man couldn't have shocked me more if he had slapped me in the face. Obviously, my look said so and he seemed a little regretful.

"You…didn't know that." He turned away, his head bowed as if he was ashamed. With a big sigh, he looked up at the trees.

"My parents weren't married when Ana and I..." My voice faded off, the thought becoming more than I could take. Having children before a marriage was considered so shameful. All my life my parents had been the icons of my own beliefs, and now this man was saying they – It was impossible!

"Oh, they were married," Donavon said quickly, nodding his head. "They were married, don't get that wrong. But, they just…Didn't get along very well."

I frowned again. "What do you mean?"

He was telling me everything against what I knew my parents were. Maybe he was lying.

No, Ada wouldn't bring a liar into our home.

"It's a long story, Onduras," Donavon said, his smile a forced one. "Perhaps I shouldn't be the one to tell you."

I stared at him a long moment before looking out to the city. I would admit I was a little shaken. What could I say?

"We all made mistakes back then," Donavon told me. "We were all very lost, Onduras. It happens as you get older – even when you're as ancient as your father."

I didn't bother looking at him.

"But, don't get me wrong…Your parents were no mistake. They're good people, Onduras. I've never met anyone quite like them. Your mother was young when I knew her, but she was a friend when I needed one."

I turned to see him. His back was to me and his eyes were cast off in the distance. A look that was no better than haunted was smeared on his face.

"Where was your family?" I asked quietly.

He didn't reply for a moment. Then, with a sad smile, he looked at me. "They died just before I met your parents." He shook his head, a pallor entering his face that was almost sickly. "It was all a mistake. It was just a mistake…No one's fault."

I couldn't help but feel he wasn't really talking to me. He was talking to someone else, but I didn't know who. It was as though he was forgiving someone.

"Onduras, what are you doing awake?"

I jolted in shock, the silence of my father's steps up the stairs hiding him from me. He looked tired, but I was glad he was home.

I looked at Donavon, remembering what he had said just moments ago. But, with one look at my father's face, I said my goodnights and quickly went inside.

But, when I was going to go back to my room, I paused just inside.

"I think I might have told him something you didn't want him to know," Donavon was saying. "…About you and Ashk when…well, back then."

There was no delay or anger in my father's voice. "We weren't planning on keeping it a secret from any of them much longer. They're old enough to know."

A beat of silence passed and Pirate shifted. I shushed him, listening close.

Donavon cleared his throat. "I'm going to ask Nedora to marry me when I return to my village."

"Nedora, your friend?" There was a smile in my father's voice.

Donavon chuckled only hollowly. A longer silence stretched and I slowly frowned.

Finally, Donavon spoke. "Warden, I'm going to start my own family soon…But, I can't do that with my past still chasing me."

My father didn't reply. I could imagine him nodding in that understanding way he had. He was always one to listen when someone needed him to.

"I don't blame you." The whisper was almost too quiet for me to hear. "I had to come back and tell you that. I don't blame you for what happened, Warden. It was just a…mistake."

Still, there was silence.

Suddenly, Donavon chuckled. But, in that chuckle I could hear the strangle of tears threatening to fall. "I suppose I can look at the twins and Nethin and find my peace. You would have never met Ashk – never had those children – if…if _it _hadn't happened. Maybe all things do happen for a reason."

"Maybe," my father muttered. I heard something strange in his voice. It was an emotion I couldn't quite name.

Donavon took in a deep breath. "It wasn't your fault. I know that now, and I hope you do too."

A long silence passed and I tried to listen, but there was no noise. Neither of them so much as moved for a long time. Then, I heard the sound of a shared embrace. I frowned. I had never seen my father embrace anyone but his family.

…Maybe that Human was family.

Before I could hear the footsteps moving toward the door, I rushed off to my room with Pirate hurrying behind.

**Haldir – Morning**

When I walked into the dining room, I couldn't help myself but to take pause.

My three children were sitting in their chairs, looking expectantly at me. It was just past dawn, and I couldn't remember the last time they woke before I did. Their simple stares were a bit unnerving.

I cleared my throat, taking a seat. "All right…What's this about?"

"We've called a family meeting," Nethin informed me.

"Oh really?" I raised a brow, looking to my two eldest just as Ashk paused at the door as I had. She was wearing only her green robe and she looked as shocked as I had been.

"We think it's important," Ana told me.

"Hmph." I looked to my eldest son. "Does this have something to do with your conversation with Donavon last night?"

"What conversation?" Ashk said, confused as she stood behind me. Her warm hands rested on my shoulders as she yawned.

Onduras looked at his mother. "You weren't married when Ana and I were born, were you?"

Ashk's shock burst out of her in one word: "What?"

I shifted, my son's attention turning to me. "Don't level accusations, Onduras." My voice was stern, but I did truly understand where his bluntness came from. Ashk and I had done our best to form a good family for our children, but throwing a knot in like our past no doubt unnerved that balance.

"I'm sorry, Ada." His head lowered.

Ashk's hands had grown cold. "Did Donavon tell you that?" she asked, her voice a little breathless.

"He said you didn't live together in Celebrium."

Ana and Nethin's steady gazes on us didn't so much as flinch. Finally, I sighed and leaned forward. I looked at each of my children. "We didn't."

"You weren't married?" Nethin asked.

Ashk sighed, moving around me to take the chair beside Nethin. "We were but…It was something like…"

"Like an arranged marriage. We didn't have much of a choice," I said, filling my wife's uncertain silence.

"You didn't love each other?" Ana asked, looking critically at me then to her mother.

Ashk's eyes moved to mine, a lost distress in her dark gaze.

Steeled by her look, I took a breath. "Do you really want the entire story?" I said, my voice filled with warning as I looked to my eldest, then to Nethin. Ana and Onduras were fourteen, Nethin was nearly eleven. Though I wanted to tell myself they were too young, I knew better.

When they nodded, my wife and I began the long tale that was the truth of our entire family's beginning.

With our children, we revisited our memories. We dampened some things, being gentle to them over the time in our lives that had come near to breaking us both. I had to look away when I saw Ashk's eyes glimmer with unshed tears. The past came and twisted a rusty blade in my gut. For so long, we had both left the past to be the past…But even now I could see it still hurt her.

I hated that.

By the end of it all, our children were silent. Nethin's mouth was slightly agape, shocked by the story. Ana was frowning, obviously disturbed to know how she had truly come by her powers. And Onduras looked a bit pale, now knowing how much danger he and his mother had once been in together.

"Were you scared, Ada? When you had to find Ama and Onduras?"

I smiled at Nethin. "I was terrified." I looked to Ana. "And we were nothing but lucky that Donavon had saved you, my girl."

Her frown eased away and she forced a smile at me.

"We've all come a long way," Ashk said, running a hand through Nethin's hair. "We're very blessed."

I smiled at my wife, glad to see her teary eyes had gone.

Onduras suddenly stared at me in awe. "Aunt Ana really hit you in the face?"

I couldn't help myself but laugh.

**Ashk – Evening**

"You've only just arrived," I complained, looking hopefully at Donavon. He only smiled at me with that bright grin he now had.

"I will return, Ashk. Sooner than last time, I promise."

I sighed, the cold wind of the spring borders passing us. The curious squad of Galadhrim stayed back while Haldir and I said goodbye to our short-time visitor.

"Perhaps next time I will see your brothers," Donavon said, looking to Haldir.

"Next time, you and your wife should stay long enough for me to call them back from the borders in time," my husband replied, offering his hand.

Donavon shook his hand, his smile still strong. "I certainly hope so."

I smiled as the two briefly embraced each other. Donavon turned to me, holding his big arms out. I laughed as he hugged me, holding me carefully in his arms.

"You stay safe, Donavon," I whispered. "Come back to see us again."

He pulled away, looking at me gently. "I will."

He was lying. I knew he was lying, and so did Haldir. Donavon would never return to us nor the forest we lived in. He would go to the West, and he would raise his family…And we would fade into his past as a story he could tell his own children.

He had made his peace with the life he'd had when he'd known us, and he was truly ready to put it behind him. I was grateful for it more than anything. He deserved nothing less than the world's best, though I knew he got far below that. And though it pained me then as he said goodbye as he hadn't before, I let him walk away.

That Western man left us just as suddenly as he had once come into our lives.

"Donavon!"

He stopped, turning to look at me only a short distance away.

I smiled, raising my hand to shield my eyes against the glaring sun he was walking toward. I wanted to thank him for what he had done all those years ago. I wanted to tell him that he had saved my family, and me.

But, as we looked at each other, I didn't have to say anything. A slow smile came to his face and he merely nodded his head.

Then, he turned and walked away.

"He's found his place, Ashk," Haldir said, coming beside me and wrapping an arm around me. "He has his peace…And we have ours."

I looked up at my husband. My hand raised, touching his face as the warm sun was melting away the snow around us. He smiled at me, leaning forward to kiss me. It was perhaps the story we'd told our children that morning, or maybe the revisit of Donavon and the rest of our past that made that kiss go to a young woman who was once timid and unsure of her own broken heart.

Her heart had been healed – and now I was finally able to say I knew that boy she'd befriended had drawn forth his soul from the shadows. He was free of his grief, as he deserved to be.

- - -

Well, I hope everyone enjoyed. I really liked putting Donavon's character to rest. Ya gotta feel for that boy.

Thank you all for your patience! I hope to update within the next two weeks. Love you all!

-Jo

**Next Installment: **July 13 (or sooner)

Summary: Years after Aluna's banishment from Lorien, she's come back for her piece of vengeance. She's not going after just Ashk, or just Haldir. She wants them both, and the Lady of Light as well. She knows how to hurt them all, and possibly regain her powers…She steals Moriana.


End file.
